


Bright eyes in the Dark World

by Castiel_the_blue_eyed_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_the_blue_eyed_angel/pseuds/Castiel_the_blue_eyed_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak was seventeen. The normal teenager. But little did he know how much his life would soon be change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first, enjoy! There may be more to follow

Castiel Novak was seventeen. The normal teenager. But little did he know how much his life would soon be changed. It was storming outside but Cas didn't think much of it. He had turned on music. He loved Elvis. But right at that moment Cas had put on 'Can't help falling in love ." His favorite song of all time. He put it on repeat as he leaned forward into his desk and began to work on his Calculus homework as He gently chewed on his lip.  
He had heard the wind outside pick up in speed but it was normal to get heavier rain and fast wind. He just continued into his homework. Last thing Cas remembered was turning his head to his window before it was blown out and into his face, leaving multiple cuts.  
Cas had been left home alone. He had no contact with his brothers Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer. His parents had been the only people he remembered, his brothers left the nest before Cas was 1. When Cas finally woke up, he had been passed out for hours. His head was bleeding.  
What happened? Where was he? He tried to move but couldn't. His arm.. What was on his Arm? He tried to pull but didn't get anywhere. He could hear yelling but... It was pitch black.  
"H... Help..!" He cried out as he swallowed hard. "H-help me!" He yelled. Cas felt pressure on his body grow as he heard the objects above him settling. He saw some light and squinted his eyes as he flinched. He closed his eyes as light hit his face along with rain.  
"Hey! I found another!" A male's  
Voice yelled. "It's okay. I've got you" he said quietly as he began to dig Castiel out of the rubble but stopped for a moment to look at Cas. Cas opened his eyes. Those big, blue eyes. The male stopped as his eyes caught cas'. Those... Candy Apple green. His music continued to play.  
"But I can't help, falling in love with you" Elvis sang quietly as Castiel let out a soft whimper. The male nodded slightly as he moved what was holding Castiel's arm down and gently pulled the boy from the rubble. The male was well built. Eighteen at the oldest. Cas closed his eyes as he relaxed against the male.  
The young male ran towards a large tent and placed Castiel carefully on a cot. "Found him buried under the rubble of a house."  
A female voice rang out, staying soft. "Okay. He has damage to his head and his arm has been broken."  
"But he'll be okay?"  
"Yes." She whispered. Castiel was in and out of it the whole time. When the nurse set castiel's arm, he yelped, tears filling his eyes. The male held castiel's good hand and gently ran a hand through cas' hair. "It's okay" he said with a smile. Cas slowly looked up at the male and sniffled.  
"W-who are you...?" He whispered  
"I'm Dean." the man said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying, a few of you wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas finds his parents dead. I don't want you to read if it triggers anything. Turn back now!

A few hours later, Cas finally woke up. Dean was sitting next to the cot. Cas was under a blanket, unknowing of what damage had actually been done by the tornado. He slowly sat up, his solid gray blanket falling down into his lap. His arm was now wrapped in a solid blue cast. He of the glanced down at his arm and his eyebrows furrowed before hearing Dean's voice fill the room.  
"I hope you like blue, I picked it out." He said nervously. Cas smiled and looked at Dean.   
"Blue is my favorite color." Dean laughed and stood, holding the half empty bottle of water out to Cas.   
"If you want a Drink, there' some water left."Cas nodded and reached over, taking the bottle. He twisted off the cap of the bottle and brought it to his chapped lips, the liquid gone almost immediately. Dean laughed and watched before taking the empty bottle and tossing it into a makeshift garbage can by the entrance of the tent that Cas was in. Cas shifted and stood from the cot with a whine. Dean walked back over before hearing cas.   
"I need to go find my parents" Dean nodded slightly and smiled before he led Cas from the tent and towards a bigger tent.   
"I know it's gonna be rough, but checking the morgue first is the Easiest. If they're not here. they may still be alive."   
Cas nodded and looked up at the man before entering the second tent, full of bodies covered in sheets. Cas swallowed hard and looked around before beginning to lift sheets. After a while, Cas' hand dropped, his eyes widened before stumbling back against Dean. "Oh my god.. mom." He said before stumbling to his feet and searching the next to find his father, causing a sob to escape his lips. Dean looked down at the smaller boy and gently picked him up, carrying him out of the tent. He found a Place in the sun, gently placing Cas on the ground in sitting form before sitting next to him, pulling Cas into his lap. Dean mumbled a bit before beginning to rock, rubbing the man's back as he combed a hand through Cas' hair.  
"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." Dean whispered and Cas only cried harder, his hands balling into fists around Dean's shirt.  
"I-I'm alone. I'm all alone!" He yelled. Dean bit down on his lip and gently pressed his lips into Cas'. When he finally pulled away, Dean pressed his forehead to Cas' and shook his head. "You aren't alone.. you've got me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character deaths! I’m going to try and work in maybe how these characters died on the show, we’ll see :)

Cas stayed in the arms of the stronger man for what felt like hours. His body shook with sobs and somewhere between when he landed in Dean’s arms and now, he had found his way to the floor. Cas was miserable. Where were his brothers? Mike and Gabe? What about Luci? Or.. any of his best friends. After about 20 minutes of sobbing in Dean's arms on the floor, Cas finally wiped his eyes and pulled away a little. “I.. can we go back to my house..? I.. I need to..” Dean nodded and kissed his forehead. “Of course, Cas.” He said as he stood and held his hand down to the smaller boy. Cas looked up at Dean, his face tear stained and his eyes puffy and red. He took Dean’s hand and the man took him to stand, nodding slightly. Dean led Castiel out of the building and grabbed a co-worker’s hand on the way out. Bed 12 and 13 are the Novaks.” He whispered before leading the crying boy away from the place he despised so much. The boys were about halfway down the street to Castiel’s house before Dean had to pull away to go pull another body from some area wreckage. When they pulled the man, the other man spoke up. “John doe, he doesn’t seem to have an ID.” He said before Cas turned his head. He would’ve recognized that hair anywhere. His jaw dropped and he made his way over, his clothes catching on wood and metal, glass even. Leaving him with cuts everywhere. He grabbed the man’s face and shook his head. There was a metal pole in the man’s stomach and he felt his heart drop. “G-Gabriel no, Gabriel please.” He whispered before dropping his head down against the man’s. “Not you too. I need you. I need my big brother.” He whispered, even more tears falling down his face. Dean noticed and he felt his heart began to break. “Not again..” he whispered before shaking his head. That’s when gabriel’s Eyes opened, causing Cas to hell and fall backwards into a pile of glass..


	4. Chapter 4

After only a few days, Cas lost his entire family as results of the storm that ripped through his home town. Leaving Castiel as an orphan, crying into the arms of the man that pulled him from the rubble, every time he lost one of his brothers and parents. He had a terrible headache. He had no money but 4 funerals to pay for, perhaps even 5. Michael hadn't been found, but the youngest Novak had no hope left. When Dean was called away to help pull more people from the rubble of his neighborhood, Cas found himself curled in the corner of the medical tent. His casted hand buried in his hair, tugging at it. These last few days, he's spent all day mumbling about how he was alone. Every now and then, a nurse would walk over and check on him, but Cas never answered. He barely answered Dean when he talked to him, asking if Cas was okay, if he was hungry or thirsty, even if he was in pain. Cas just kinda shook his head. The pain was too great. He was heart broken.


End file.
